Fortune Lady
The Fortune Ladies are upgraded versions of the "Fortune Fairies". "Fortune Lady Lighty" and "Fortune Lady Firey" were released in Ancient Prophecy. The rest have been released in the newest set - Stardust Overdrive. After Carly Carmine's transformation into a Dark Signer, the cards in her Deck changed. The "Fortune Telling Witches" evolved into the "Fortune Ladies". Each "Fortune Lady" is an evolved version of the "Fortune Telling Witch" of the same Attribute. Each "Fortune Lady" has a different Attribute and Level from 1 to 6. Their Attribute and Level, correspond to that of their "Fortune Telling Witch" counterpart. All Ladies are Spellcaster-Type Effect Monsters, with ? ATK and DEF. The names of all known Fortune Ladies are their attribute with "y" on the end. They gain a Level each turn. Their effects activate when they are Summoned or special summon other Fortune Ladies, meaning that they can be strategically used once "Future Vision" is also on the field. They can also be protected with the help of "Fortune Slip". They were the 3rd Dark Signer Archetype to be released, following the Earthbound Immortals and Infernity monsters. Playing the Fortune Ladies Fortune Ladies need to swarm the field quickly using Fortune Lady Lighty and Fortune Lady Darky. You can, for example, play Fortune Lady Lighty while Future Vision is face-up on the field to Special Summon Fortune Lady Darky (Interdimensional Matter Transporter works just as well if you don't have Future Vision yet active). Using Fortune Lady Darky and Fortune Lady Lighty's effects, you can Special Summon (another) Fortune Lady Darky, thus continuing the swarm combo; Fortune Lady Watery to draw 2 cards, and keep constant hand advantage ; Fortune Lady Earthy for another beatstick; or Fortune Lady Firey to destroy an opponent's troublesome monster (and inflict burn damage). Since all Fortune Ladies are Spellcaster-Type monsters, you can Tribute Fortune Lady Lighty, or any other Fortune Lady for the effect of Magical Dimension ("Tribute 1 monster and Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand" is one action so Fortune Lady Lighty will not miss the timing, however, remember that Fortune Lady Lighty's effect will miss the timing if you choose to destroy a monster with Magical Dimension's additional effect). Play a Pot of Avarice in the Deck to make sure you don't run out on Fortune Ladies. Since all Fortune Ladies have different levels, you can play Reasoning for a quick summon.Also since all fortune ladies have a different attribute using DNA Checkup can increase your hand advantage. Since most of the Fortune Ladies are weak, Field control cards besides Future Vision are needed (Preferably Spell Speed 2+). Use the likes of Terraforming to search out Future Vision as soon as possible. While Future Vision is active, your opponent will be wanting to set their monsters face down to avoid them getting removed, so running D.D. Trap Hole will allow further field control. Remove Fortune Lady Lighty for the effect of D.D. Trap Hole to further abuse her effect. This in particular also creates an opportunity to activate Fortune Future thus allowing more hand advantage over the opponent. To allow even more uses for Fortune Future, use Witch of Catoblepas and Fate to remove your ladies from your grave and thus prevent your opponent from special summoning. Compulsory Evacuation Device, Dimensional Prison, Forced Back, Twist of Fate, Horn of Heaven, and Black Horn of Heaven also provide excellent field control. The earlier mentioned Compulsory Evacuation Device can also be used defensively to activate Fortune Lady Lighty's effect or to recycle Fortune Lady Windy for a second use. With all these "Remove from Play" cards being run, Soul Absorption would recover quite a lot of life. Take this another step further with Fire Princess and you will also be burning the opponent for damage, on top of Fortune Lady Firey and Fortune Lady Earthy's burn effects. Zeta Reticulant would really help with this Stall/Burn style of play, as you can tribute the "Eva" tokens and Fortune Lady Lighty for the likes of Mass Driver. With so many Tech cards to choose from, a Fortune Lady Deck can easily end up having over 40 cards. This isn't much of an issue, considering the amount of draw power the fortune ladies are capable of (especially in Traditional Format) so don't feel restricted to limiting the deck size to 40. On the contrary, a Traditional Format Fortune Lady Deck can run extremely well @ 50(+) cards. The Three Classes There are 3 classes of Fortune Ladies. The classes vary because of their different effects. Class A * Monsters gain x200 ATK/DEF for each of their own levels. Class A monsters: Fortune Lady Lighty, Fortune Lady Firey. Class B * Monsters gain x300 ATK/DEF for each of their own levels. Class B monsters: Fortune Lady Windy, Fortune Lady Watery. Class C * Monsters gain x400 ATK/DEF for each of their own levels. Class C monsters: Fortune Lady Darky, Fortune Lady Earthy. Category:Archetype